The Violet Effect
by Krypticonalite
Summary: She made a new decision; a new goal. Hastily unfolding her wrinkled scrap of paper, she carefully made a star at the top and highlighted the new addition to her bucket list. 'Number 1; figure out the pervert, that is, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' With an afterthought, she added in ink; 'And maybe kiss a hot guy too.' Amuto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**This is a short story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it was too long, so I decided to put it into chapters. I'm sorry, but it may not be updated so soon because I'm committed to so many stories!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_If two people were fated to meet, then, does that mean everything in their lives was predestined just for that moment in time?_

_Inspired by You and Me by Lifehouse, Save You by Simple Plan, and Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin _

The Violet Effect

Number one;

A dark silhouete crept across the edge of a slanted roof, albeit a little clumsily. Her figure was slim and petite, easily giving away the fact that she was a girl. The only identifiable feature about her was her waist long pink hair shining slightly under the street lamps. The rest of her figure was shrouded in darkness.

"Hey."

The girl jumped, and almost let out a squeal of surprise before a hand clamped over her mouth. Her breathing became erratic as she froze under the stranger's touch. "Shush, you idiot. You don't want anyone to see you up here at this time of the night. I'm not going to hurt you."

It was all she could do to nod numbly. The stranger then let go of her and gestured for her to follow him. She went obediently. As she made her way across the roof to the side, she tripped on a tile that was jutting out of position.

Her eyes widened as she went backwards, letting out a small yelp of horror, flailing her arms in an attempt to keep her balance. The ground was at least fifteen feet from the roof. A scrap of paper fluttered from her pocket, almost mockingly in slow motion, as she twisted her body towards the edge of the roof to catch the paper but missed it by inches.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around her torso, and the stranger angled himself so he had a firm grip on the pinkette while reaching out to grab the small piece of paper by the tips of his two slim fingers.

The stranger sighed in relief, noting that if they went an inch further, they would be off the roof. He handed the scrap of paper to the girl. "You're such a troublesome damsel."

The girl folded her arms stubbornly after tucking the paper safely in her pocket. "Who asked you to save me?" She retorted.

"Oh?" He sounded amused. "Okay then." He turned on his heel and made his way over to a protruding slab of brick and settled down comfortably, not gazing once at the distressed pinkette and instead at the stars.

She made her way over to him, with such exaggerated cautiousness in each step that it made the stranger let out a husky chuckle. She fidgeted nervously beside him, and he patted the space beside him, indicating for her to have a seat.

She only hesitated a moment before gladly taking up the space. She realized that at this angle, she could scrutinize the stranger perfectly beside the street lights. He was tall, she realized, at least a foot taller than herself. He was a lean, but not too lanky, with mesmerizing azure eyes that glinted off in the soft moonlight. His face was guarded, yet genuinely honest, accompanied by seemingly dark coloured hair.

"You know, it's rude to stare," The boy smirked, easily concealing the fact that he himself had been openly staring as well.

The said girl blushed furiously. "I wasn't staring!"

He chuckled, finding this girl particularly entertaining. "Checking me out, then," he replied carelessly, causing the girl to fume.

"What are you doing here?" He smoothly cut in before she could open her mouth to chew him out.

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted.

"You could," He grinned. "But I asked you first."

"Private reasons," she tilted her chin defiantly, as if challenging him. And he never turned down a challenge.

He immediately noticed when her hand tightened around her pocket when she said that. He deftly slipped his hands in her pocket and roamed for whatever she was holding dear to her.

She flushed, even redder than he had ever thought possible on any girl. "P-pervert! What do you think you're doing?" She screeched, pinwheeling her arms wildly, trying to push him off her.

"Got it," He announced as his fingers brushed against a scrap of paper, the one she almost risked her life to get back. "I wonder what this is?" He taunted, angling his body to block her pitiful advances as he unfolded the piece of paper with one hand. "A...bucket list?"

_Things to do before I die, _was written at the very top of the list in small, neat handwriting.

She cast her gaze away from him, her blush dimming towards a lighter shade of pink. "I know, it's a stupid idea."

"No, no. it's not." He couldn't tear his gaze away from the piece of paper. Her dreams and wishes were all printed neatly onto that small scrap of paper. "What made you do this?"

She looked away from him again, her eyes filled with a wave of emotions. He immediately felt like he'd picked on a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I have leukemia." She stated loudly. "There, I said it!" There was triumph edged in her voice. Triumph that she'd finally told someone of her condition?

"O-oh." Whatever he was expecting, it definitely wasn't that."I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. You don't have to word your sentences so carefully, either. I know I'm going to die," She smiled a little sadly at that. Her voice was resigned, filled with regret, longing and a little hope. "I've known that ever since I was diagnosed with it as a kid. I've actually more than prepared for it. I have been living in four white-washed walls my entire life; I don't see any difference with a prison. It's time I see the world, do what I want to do."

He took another glance at the list he held in his hands. _Number one; sleep under the stars, _was written right underneath the title.

"You're going to sleep out here tonight?" He asked incredulously, breaking the silence. It was dark, and cold, and not to mention, they were on a _roof. _If dangerous didn't cover that, he didn't know what did.

"Life is short," She said simply. "For me, its even shorter."

"How... how long do you have left?" He almost slapped himself after blurting it out. What kind of question was that to ask a stranger?

"The doctors say I've got three months, four, if I'm lucky, since I can't afford chemotherapy. So I've made this bucket list. When I die, I'll be able to say I have actually accomplished something." She told him, not seeming affected by his straightforward questioning.

He turned his body to face her, noticing that she was already off in her own world. The dark grey hoodie she had worn had made her hard to spot earlier in the dark. She was a little on the short side, but she was toned. Her honey brown eyes, slightly obsecured by the pink locks falling onto her face, were staring longingly into the stars, with a hint of something else he couldn't put a name to.

"You know," He started. "I don't even know your name."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, Amu. Hinamori Amu." She wasn't using her cool exterior around him anymore, he realized.

"Ikuto." He said simply.

"Amu," He muttered gingerly, testing the sound of her name in his mouth, before the silence resumed.

"Do you think," She paused, looking towards the night sky. "Heaven looks like that? Mysterious and full of stars and all that?"

He didn't know what to say to that. She was was the most fascinating person he'd ever met. "I wonder."

He gazed at her again, wondering if he'd ever get tired of doing that. Not likely, he decided. She was so calm, so inextricable. She wasn't going to sit back and let her life end just like that; no, she was going to live it.

She laughed lightly at his slightly befuddled response, already expecting to obtain that reaction from him. He didn't get what she was trying to do or what she really meant. But she was so solemn, and beautiful at the same time.

He felt an instantaneous attraction to that girl who'd hardly said twenty sentences to him. Her presence was oddly comforting, and although they laid side by side in silence, there wasn't a hint of awkwardness or anything like that; no, it was just...nice.

"Can I join you?" He blurted suddenly, and winced inwardly at how that sounded. She raised her eyebrow. "I mean, may I join you to fulfill the wishes on your bucket list?"

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Of course, one would be surprised if a stranger asked to join you to live the last few weeks of your life. "Don't you have people to get home to?"

"Don't you?" He rebutted, then sighed. "Look, my sister has leukemia as well. She's going for a treatment in November." That was two months away from now. "She'd want me to help you, I'm sure of it."

Her eyes widened. Someone who knew what she was going through? "No, I can't-" She tried to argue.

"I'll pay," He interrupted. "I'll take you to fulfill your wishes, and in return, if you enjoy yourself, I'll pay for your chemotherapy."

Her jaw slacked open, and her eyes widened to the point where he could practically see her whites. "Are you crazy or the son of a multi-millionaire?"

He let out a long breath. "Look, my parents left more than enough money for me and my sister. I could pay for both your treatments and still have much more left over. I want to do this, Amu."

"No, I can't-" She tried to say, but was once again interrupted by Ikuto. "I'm not just doing this for you, Amu, I'm doing this for my sister and myself too."

She almost relented. Someone who had a sister with leukemia, who knew how she felt, was offering to help her. Why couldn't she just accept? "So what you're telling me is; you get to go along with me to complete my bucket list and if I enjoy myself, you pay for my chemotherapy when we get back?" He nodded in afirmation. "What kind of a deal is this?"

"My kind," He gave her a cocky grin.

"I hope you won't regret this," she mumbled under her breath, and Ikuto smirked.

"I have no money-"

"I'll pay for all our expenses."

"I can't possibly enjoy myself with you around-"

"Oh, you will."

Whatever little problem she pointed out, he had a solution to. It was so frustrating. She couldn't impose on him like that, and all the odds were in her favour, not his. She didn't understand his motives at all. "What do you get out of this?"

"Believe it or not," He replied, with no trace of playfulness. "You intrigue me."

A blush made its way onto her cheeks again and she mentally cursed. His dark eyes bore deeply into her, and she truly, indeed, felt his sincerity.

"Alright, Ikuto," She wrapped her tongue around his name for the first time. "You have yourself a deal."

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave a review for any feedback, and perhaps, if you'd like, some interesting ideas for the bucket list you would want to see in the story? I have this story all planned out, but it wouldn't hurt to have more fluffiness. Thank you very much for reading.**

**- J**


End file.
